


Sunday Mornings

by TeethFarie



Series: Arcana In Progress [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Other, Pepi will NOT stand for burnt breakfast, Rating May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie
Summary: Domesticity, redheads, cats, and breakfast, need I say more?-this is a WIP and the full version will be uploaded separately when finished-
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak
Series: Arcana In Progress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181864
Kudos: 7





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> First of many WIPS I’ve decided to post, keep an eye out for their finished pieces!  
> Portia definitely needs some more love<3

Domesticity is something you hadn’t realized you craved longingly for until it was within your grasp. Smooth routines and little moments between lovers that made your heart soar. And so when you rise from your slumber to golden rays of sunlight dappled over Portia’s sleeping face, you can’t help but feel a flutter in your chest.

It’s rare that you wake up first. Portia’s usually an early bird due to her work at the palace, but on her days off, she clings to you as tight as she can. Her auburn hair splays across the pillows, thick curls looping around her fingers from where her arm rests under her head.

She has her other arm and a leg thrown over you, foot dangling out of the quilt. Somewhere in the mix, Pepi purrs loudly. A smile worms it’s way in your face at the sight of your lover and you press your face against her chest, sighing at the comforting beat of her heart.

It doesn’t take too long for Portia to come back to the world of the waking, eyelashes fluttering as her eyes open. A loud yawn catches your attention and you’re forced to move back an inch or two when she lifts a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

“G’morning.” Portia’s voice is deep and hazed with sleep. She giggles as Pepi rises from her sleeping spot buried in Portia’s hair. Ah, so that’s where she was. Pepi instead settles in the space between both of your chests, curling into a tight ball of fluff and peeps. “Morning.” You say softly, absentmindedly reaching a hand up to stroke the slumbering cat.

Portia wiggles as she tries to stretch, attempting to avoid disturbing Pepi, but it proved fruitless. “I’ve been banished to Pepi jail.” She huffs lightly, her hand coming next to yours as she sinks her fingers into Pepi’s soft fur. The cats lips curl into a devious smile even in her sleep and snuggles further into the shared warmth of your bodies.

“It seems we’ve both been imprisoned in Pepi jail.” You muse, resting your cheek on your palm, lifting your upper half up to lounge. Portia does the same, sliding Pepi down a few inches on the bed, which the slumbering cat doesn’t seem to notice. Portia dramatically sighs. “I guess that means we have to stay in bed a little longer..” she punctuates the proclamation with an even longer, more dramatic sigh.

Laughter bubbles from your chest. “Oh, how unfortunate!” You scoot closer and press a kiss to the tip of her freckled nose. “I think we can muscle through our sentences.” You giggle, sighing softly through your nose when she presses her soft lips against yours.

It’s about twenty minutes later when you both carefully move out from under Pepi, only to have her awaken when and jump off the bed herself to stretch. “So much for that.” Portia had mumbled. You take turns in the bathroom, going through your routines of brushing hair and washing faces.

“Milady mentioned something about an animal sanctuary a bit ago, we could go check it out!” Portia makes conversation as you prepare coffee and she heats the stove to make eggs. “That would be fun! What kind of animals does she mean, though?” You ponder, pouring boiling water over coffee grounds, watching the aromatic drink drip through the filter and into a pitcher. 

“Maybe native animals? Or—oh! What if they’re exotic animals?!” She gasps, nearly dropping an egg. “I’ve always wanted to see some up close—like-like a  _ tiger! _ ” Portia’s eyes light up in glee and Pepi chirps curiously. “It’s like you, but  _ bigger _ !” She addresses Pepi’s non verbal question and the mental image of a giant Pepi makes you chuckle.

“Probably not  _ exactly  _ like a bigger Pepi—sorry,” you address the cat that has a surprisingly offended look on her furry face. “I don’t think they’d be as friendly—“ you reach a hand out and scratch under her chin. “—or as cute.”

Pepi’s sour look quickly melts away at the affection and praise. Portia’s bubbly laugh echoes through the kitchen. “Yeah, I guess having just  _ one  _ Pepi is enough.” She cracks the egg into the hot cast iron pan with practiced grace. “Do you need this?” She gestures to the slimy egg shells in her palm.

“For like, magic!”

“We can save them, if  _ you  _ want to learn green magic.” 

Portia beams and sets the egg shells in a bowl to be rinsed. “You’ve caught me! I just think it’s really cool!” She sighs contentedly, turning the heat down a little on the stove and wrapping her arms around your neck, pulling you into an embrace.

“You’re just so cool..” she presses a kiss to your lips, short and sweet. “And cute!” She adds, a faint cherry red blush coating her freckled cheeks. You press a longer kiss to her lips, your palm cradling her cheek. You can feel Portia sigh through her nose, strong but gentle hands clinging tight.

A very disgruntled peep catches both of you off guard, along with the smell of something slightly burnt. Portia reluctantly pulls from you and squeaks in surprise.

“The eggs!!”

  
  


After the fried egg mishap, things were going smoothly. Well, as smoothly as they could go with Pepi watching on the counter to make sure no other foods were burnt. Not on her watch, especially when she gets a portion of the breakfast—she will not stand for burnt eggs. 

Portia sets the small table and you prepare the coffee. You’ve memorized how she likes it—a little sweet with sugar and cream. You’ve made a rhyme out of it, teasing her that it’s just like she is.  _ “I’m a lot sweet, not just a little!”  _ She had playfully huffed, rolling her blueberry eyes. 

With careful steps, you set the steaming mugs down next to the plates, sighing in relief when you avoided the terror that is spilling hot coffee on your hand. Pepi purrs loudly as she sits by her dish of scrambled eggs, munching on her—thankfully—not burnt breakfast.

Portia plops into her seat with a huff, sitting across from you as she lifts the mug to her lips, blowing the steam before sipping. “ _ Ahh,  _ you know me well!” She chirps before taking a few more sips, debating whether or not it’s cooled enough to gulp. “What can I say, you’re easy to read.” You grin, sipping from your own mug before taking bites of your breakfast.

“Am I that easy to read..OH!” The redhead suddenly perks, nearly spilling her coffee. “You just reminded me of a book I read!” 

You snort at her sudden change of pace. “What’s it about?”

“Well! It’s starts out..”

Portia spends your time together over breakfast relaying the plot of the novel between bites of eggs and sips of coffee. It’s a tale of a swashbuckling pirate and her quest to find a lost island, including suspense and a romance with a devious siren. Portia finally takes a breath when she’s finished, grinning ear to ear.

“One day we could go sailing together—me, you, and Ilya and Mazelinka, too, we can’t leave them out!” She leans her cheek against her palm, elbow resting on the wooden table. “Then you can write your  _ own _ sailor tale.” You suggest, resting your elbows on the table, leaning to match her distance.

Brief consideration rolls over her face. “You’re right!” The small woman leans up and smacks her fist against her palm. “Think about it: Pasha the pirate and her cute magician, sailing the seven seas to find..find..hm,” she trails off to rack her mind for a plot element.

“To find crabmen?”

“Yes! Crabmen..they’re real, I know it! Even if Ilya says they aren’t, that dummy!”

Laughter bubbles from your chest and Portia giggles along, eyes crinkling as she smiles. “We’ll find out the mystery of the crabmen, along with a little romance on the way.” You wag a brow and sip from your mug. Portia nods eagerly, bright auburn curls bouncing. “Yeah! What’s a pirate story without a little spice?” She adds, finishing off her coffee and licking her lips. 

Pepi wanders from her place lounging in the sunlight, stretching her tiny body before jumping into the windowsill. She cleans her paws before jumping out into the plush grass below. “Think we should check on the garden today?” Watching Pepi frolic outside from the window reminded you of the sprouts you both planted days ago. “Oh, yeah, we could probably buy some more seeds at the market, too.”   


(to be continued)

  
  



End file.
